Catch Me If You Can
by IKTPM
Summary: Charlie is a newly changed vampire and is living with the Cullens. What will happen when she develops an interest in Jasper? WAS PREVIOUSLY STATE OF CONFUSION!
1. Ok What's Going On?

**A/N: I do not own twilight…if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it.**

**A/N2: In my story the couples are the same with the exception of Alice and Jasper. Now I will introduce a new guy into the story to be with Alice. And in my story they can sleep. Not changing it around too much tho. It would ruin the whole thing. Anyway enjoy.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I, Charlie Richards, am a vampire.

That wasn't the best opening line was it?

Damn!

Sorry, I've only been a vampire for 5 months and I'm still getting used to the idea of it…so far I love it! I live with the Cullen's; Esme, Carlisle and their 5 adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella.

Ok I know what your thinking 'Hey! There's 6 names there!' I know.

Bella isn't their adopted kid, she is Edwards' wife and she lives with us. She came to be a vampire after a long period of events involving Edward and her falling deeply in love while she was still a human.

We all get along like a normal family….except that none of us are actually related making it ok for Rosalie and Emmett to be dating…scratch that….making it ok for them to be _married._

"Charlie!" Emmett screamed in my ear making me sit bolt straight in my bed.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth whilst shooting him a cold glare.

He knew I hate being woken up.

"We're going to the beach today" he replied "so get up"

Groaning I forced myself up and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. I know vampires don't need to take showers but I find them relaxing.

Minutes later I came out dressed with my brown hair straightened and my green eyes glistening.

Walking out to the lunge room I joined Rosalie and Alice on the couch.

"So Charlie. Tested your speed out lately" Edward asked me almost as soon as I sat down

"Nope" I replied shortly shrugging my shoulders.

"Give it a whirl now" he suggested

"I really don't think you want me to do that" I said eyeing him

You see I could control where I was going and steer myself properly but when it came down to stopping I got stuck.

"Go on! What harm could it do?" Carlisle said as he came into the room

"Fine…" I said giving in with a sigh "but if I break some stuff it's your own faults" I warned them all before bolting out the front door and into the forest, second later racing back into the lounge room.

-BANG-

I crashed straight into the wall.

"Ow" I groaned holding my head in pain until I felt a pair of hand on my waist helping me up.

Looking up I came face to face with Jasper.

"Thanks" I said a bit confused as I walked back to sit down with Rosalie and Alice.

_Why did he just do that! That has got to be a first! _I thought to myself as we all piled into the cars and started driving.

It was a particularly dreary day so it was our chance to go to the beach.

_Today is going to be interesting_ I thought to myself.


	2. Tell Anyone And I'll Crush You!

We all got out of the cars as we arrived at the beach. No one else was there…SCORE!

Emmett ran and straight away dived into the surf. Followed closely by Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I went and sat down on a soft patch of grass…Bella wanted to try and figure out what my special ability power was.

We All have our own special powers

Edward could read minds.

Alice could see into the future based on the decisions people have made.

Jasper had the ability to send our emotion waves therefore controlling everyone's emotions around him.

And Bella had the ability to act as a shield to powers that can 'enter the mind'.

But me…. well we still didn't know…but hopefully after today we would.

"Does anyone have any idea on what her power could be?" Alice asked, everyone shook his or her heads in return.

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up…and only Edward seemed to notice. He entered Alice'###### and heard her plan. Smirking he watched as it unfolded.

"Hey Charlotte" Alice called with an innocent tone.

Quickly I whipped my head around coldly glaring at her, my normally green eyes turning a dark shade of red, glowing with fury, the sky instantly went darker and a wind picked up.

Did I mention I had mood eyes?

"NEVER CALL ME CHARLOTTE!' I snapped at her. She just smirked in reply

The wind got heavier

"Charlie I think we've discovered your power" Bella said flicking a tree branch at me.

Turning my head and gasping as I saw the branch coming at me. Suddenly it stopped moving. It stopped dead in the air.

"What? What is it?" I asked reaching up and grabbing the branch and putting it down beside me.

"You can control nature idiot!" Alice answered for Bella.

There was a moment of silence.

"AWESOME!" I shouted staring at my hands. "Hey this could come in handy," I said as I heard Jasper chuckle behind me.

He hadn't spoken the entire time we'd been here. Not one word…he just sat there listening to everything being said.

After 'lunch' in the forest I called Edward away for a bit of a chat…well it was actually to ask a favour.

"Hey, do you think you could channel into Jaspers thoughts for me…He's just been sitting there the whole day and hasn't spoken a word. It really annoying" I said shyly

"Ha, ha, you think I haven't already done that?" he questioned with a smirk

"I didn't know. What was he thinking?" I asked him looking anywhere but at him

"Oh I think you'll find that out for yourself" he said smugly before walking away

_Stupid useless brother _I thought to my self

"I heard that!" he called over his shoulder

_Damn! Forgot about the whole 'mind reading' thing _I thought again

"I heard that too!"

_Knock it off! _

He just turned around and smirked.

_I hate you soooo much rite now_

Flashing one of his innocent smiles he turned away walking back to the others.

Glaring at his back I followed and sat down next to Alice still glaring at Edward him still smirking.

I swear to god if you don't stop that I will set a cyclone off and make it chase you until it swipes you up in its storm.

"Sure you will" Edward answered back out loud causing Alice, Bella and Jasper to look at him in confusion, him ignoring them and continued to smirk at me not breaking eye contact with my glare.

_Don't push it Cullen_

He just continued to smirk and keep eye contact

This was really starting to annoy me and Jasper was realizing it, he started sending out calming waves that took affect almost instantly.

Soon it was coming to the end of the day and we started to head home.

We all piled back into the cars and driving.

I unfortunately ended up in the same car as Edward.

Problem was I forgot _again _about the whole mind reading thing.

I was bored as hell…my eyes wandered around the car finally resting on Jasper.

_Oh. My. God. I haven't realised how hot he was, he's flawless. _I thought to myself. It was then I remembered…. the mind reader.

I slowly turned my head to find Edward staring at me, eyebrows raises with an amused look across his face.

_Not a word to anyone about that…understood? _I told him firmly through my mind.

He made the zipped mouth gesture and turned to face the front.

I just let my head fall into my hand in embarrassment. Not embarrassment of what I had thought…embarrassment about Edward hearing it.

* * *

**Review please! i wanna know how this story is coming along. Thanks Baii.**


	3. What are you up to Edward?

* * *

Walking up the driveway to the house I was unable to tear my eyes away from Jasper.

This attraction I felt towards him came on so suddenly. There weren't any warning signs, it just sort of hit me, right then, in the car, and as he usually is Edward was poking his nose into my thoughts without me realizing and heard every word I thought. UGH! I'm never going to hear the end of it!

As we got inside everybody pretty much went in his or her own directions.

I scanned the room looking for Edward, I found him sitting on the lounge with his eyes closed, I walked over and by the arm of his shirt I dragged him outside and into the forest finally stopping by a massive tree.

"Sit down" I said demandingly whilst sitting on a fallen tree trunk, Edward did as he was told

"Now because you heard that thought of mine in the car, WHICH WASN'T MEANT FOR YOUR EARS, I need to know that you won't tell a soul!" I explained to him eyeing him warily

"Oh no you wouldn't want anyone to find out about how 'hot' and how 'flawless' you think Jasper Is would you n-" He was cut short by a twig snapping around us

Edwards's eyes quickly flashed in the direction of where the noise came from then looked back at me

"Who is it?" I asked

He ignored me

"WHO IS IT?" I asked again raising my voice

He hesitated a bit before replying "Jasper"

Within a blink of an eye I was gone.

I stopped and stared at Jasper's back…then I realized I stopped! My brain quickly clicked back to the present situation.

"You right?" I called out to him

Shocked he turned around and bolted into the forest.

Confused I ran back to where I left Edward

"What did he want?" He asked as I reached him

"Dunno the minute he saw me he ran off," I replied as I narrowed my eyes and turned to eye Edward

"What?" he asked meeting my stare

"You should know what he wanted! You can read minds!" I answered studying his face

Although his eyes didn't move a smirk started to spread across his face

"I read his mind enough at the beach" he replied still smirking

"You still haven't told me what he was thinking the whole day, and what did you mean by 'I'll find out'?" I asked narrowing my eyes even more

"I meant that you'll find out," he said in an 'obviously' tone of voice

_Ok now your annoying me _I knew he would be reading my thoughts

His lips just curled into an even wider smirk

_You truly are useless, you and your stupid mind games! _

"They aren't stupid to me…they're entertaining!" he replied to my thought smugly

Tell me what he was thinking at the beach or I swear I will rip your head off

"Oh really?" he asked straightening up "I really don't think you'd do that" he said confidently

Don't you now? Try me! Go on! I dare you!

"Ha ha! Maybe some other day" he replied as he got up and started walking back to the house

_Stop reading my mind! _

"Whatever you say!" he called back

_Stupid worst brother on the planet_

"I'm sure there's worse than me"

I said stop! Not keep doing it!

There was no response

"Finally" I said to myself as I started walking back to the house

I was nearly back at the house when I realized Alice in the trees talking to someone…a man. I couldn't hear a heartbeat…that must've meant he was a vampire too…was he one of us or one that fed on humans? I chose to ignore it for the time being and I would ask Alice about it later maybe.

I walked inside and into the lounge room collapsing onto the nearest couch and closing my eyes.

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes to be greeted by the wide eyes of Jasper staring at me from the other side of the room.

Naturally me not expecting it, it made me jump a little.

I stared at him with wide eyes for a little bit before narrowing them to a hard stare.

The irises of his eyes were pitch black and the bruise-like circles under his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them.

"Jasper, you need to feed," I said quietly breaking the silence

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he was next to me, his eyes were still widely staring into mine but not in an intimidating way.

"So do you" he finally said still staring deeply into my eyes.

I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was. The back of my throat was burning, badly.

"I'm going to go hunting, your coming" I ordered him as I stood up his eyes still not leaving me as he followed

"Jasper and I are going hunting, be back later" I called through the house knowing someone would hear.

We got outside and instantly started running into the forest.

After having a few small animals each we stopped and sat down on the damp grass.

"I saw Alice with a man before, he didn't have a heartbeat" I said hoping to start a conversation…it worked

"Really?" Jasper replied turning his head to look at me, his eyes were no longer pitch black and the dark circles under his eyes had almost vanished "did he look familiar?"

"No I'd never seen him before" I answered

Jasper looked at the ground and appeared to be deep in thought

"What did he look like?" he said after a few minutes

"Average height, black hair, strong jaw, muscly arms, I only saw him from a distance, I wouldn't be able to describe him properly" I replied

"Alright then" he answered

We got up to start walking home then I got a sudden burst of excitement.

"Piggy back!" I yelled as I jumped onto Jaspers back

"What" he asked laughing as he turned his head to look at me

"Piggy back!" I yelled again bouncing up and down

Laughing he started to run

"You are seriously random sometimes, you know that right Charlie?" he said his voice sounding happy and excited

"I know!" I replied beaming

We reached the house and I climbed off his back shaking all the leaves that had fallen into my hair out, Jasper just watched with an amused look on his face

"What?" I said looking up to playfully glare at him

"Nothing" he said as he started walking up to the door, I followed

We walked inside smiling but were met with Edward standing in the foyer eyebrows raised and arms folded across his chest and a smirk playing at his lips.

He was up to something.

* * *

**A/N: ok the guy that alice was talking to is going to become a biggish part of this story but i can't think of a name for him, ideas welcome just pm or email me with the idea. and my friend an i are trying to figure out wheather he should be a vampire that feeds on humans to begin with and changed into a "vegitarian' or if he should be a vegitarian to beging with. so if you review which one would be better?**


	4. What's With The Book & Who's The Random?

**A/N: I decided shortly after updating the last story what the new guys name would be as i remembered a conversation that me and my friedn had and she was telling me how she knew someone called Dominic and i thought it sounded vampire-ish so yeah i used it. thanks for you suggestions anyway. :-)**

* * *

Upon seeing the book immediately Jasper's eyes went wide with panic.

"Give it back!" he growled through his teeth glaring at Edward

Opening the book Edward started reading out loud.

"It's working, I didn't think it would be this quick though. She's been looking at me differentl-" Edward was cut off by Jasper launching himself at Edward reaching for the book yelling profanities at him

I stood back confusion plastered on my face.

Jasper had by now tackled Edward to the ground and had pinned him down by his shoulders.

"Give me the book NOW!" he shouted at him

"Alright, alright calm yourself, here have your stupid diary" Edward said pushing Jasper off him and throwing him the book.

An awkward silence fell between the three of us as we just stood there in the foyer of the house, Jasper coldly glaring at Edward.

Alice and the mystery man walking in the door talking loudly broke the silence, they stopped talking when they realized us all standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Alice asked shooting me a look of confusion

"I dunno, ask those two." I answered back just as confused.

Alice's eyes moved back and forth from Jasper to Edward.

Shaking her head she turned to the man next to her.

"People, this is Dominic, Dominic this is Edward, Jasper and Charlie" she said introducing us all.

"Hey" he said shortly looking at all of us

"Hi" we all said in unison smiling slightly

"Well I'm going to take Dominic to meet the rest of the family," Alice said as she took Dominic's hand and led him through the house disappearing down the hallway.

Jasper shot Edward one last death glare and headed towards the stairs, turning to me Edward smirked and headed down the hallway leaving me alone still confused about what had just happened.

Blinking I ran up the stairs to find Jasper.

Reaching his room I knocked on the doorframe of his already open door.

"Come in" he said from his bed not opening his eyes.

"Ok what just happened down there?" I said as I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed

"Nothing" he replied after taking a deep breath in

"Oh whatever that was so not nothing" I answered back "tell me the truth, you know you can trust me"

Sighing he sat up and looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were soft and full of a caring beauty they were mesmerizing, delicate. Something about them hypnotized me, when I would stare into them it was like I was in a trance.

"I will tell you the truth, but not just yet, I'll tell you when I feel ready, I promise" he said smiling

I returned the smile and nodded my head slowly still staring into his gorgeous amber eyes, until he looked away breaking my daze.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Alice, talk to you later" I said as I got up to leave his room

"Ok, later" he said smiling as I walked out of his room and over to Alice's that was down the hall

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Knock, knock" I sang as I reached Alice's door

"Hey Charlie" she said smiling as she looked up from the book she was reading

"What you reading?" I asked as I sat down on the beanbag that was off to the side of her room

"A poetry book" she replied "but you didn't come in here to talk about that did you?" she questioned me

"No" I said shyly "what would you say if I told you that I liked Jasper…more than a friend?" I said looking at her with raised eyebrows

Her head quickly whipped around a massive grin on her face and her eyes glowing with interest.

"It all depends is that a hypothetical question?" she asked closing her book and moving to sit on the ground in front on me.

"………No its not hypothetical" I said looking away I could feel my cheeks heating up at the thought Jasper

Alice shrieked with excitement

"Charlie and Jasper sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang

"Cut it out" I said laughing

"Somebody's blushing" she chirped, a look of amusement crossing her face. "So how long since you started liking him?"

_Oh no, here come the questions_

"Since we were driving back from the beach," I said sighing

"And what do you like about him?" she questioned me again

"Everything" I answered back smiling

Laughing with excitement she started bouncing up and down in her spot

"This is so exciting! What if you get together! You would be so cute together!" she said still bouncing up and down

"Talking of people being together…. what's the story with Dominic?" I asked changing the subject

"Well…I've known him for years now, he's sort of a lone wanderer but is a vegetarian and has been his whole vampire life, so I've managed to convince him to stay with us, now I just need to convince Carlisle and Esme to let him stay" she explained

"How do you know him?" I asked getting interested in the topic

"I met years ago before I'd met the Cullen's, we were best friends but lost contact when I came to live with the Cullen's" she replied

"Oh ok, well I'm getting kind of tired" I said getting up out of the beanbag.

"Ok goodnight, have fun dreaming about Jasper," she teased

I turned around and shot her a look which she returned with a smile

"Night" I said as I walked out of her room and down the hall to mine.

Getting into my room I fell on my bed sighing, smiling while I thought of Jasper as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: is it going well???? plz review**


	5. Nightmares And Water Wars

_I have to go, I can't stop them_ Jasper's soft voice floated through the air trying to reassure me

_Please don't leave, you can fight back_ I yelled after him

_I can't break their grasp, they're too strong, and I can't struggle anymore_

_Please don't _I managed to choke out

_I have to, goodbye_ he whispered so that his voice was barely audible

Gasping I woke up shocked, my breathing heavy and quick, if my heart could beat it would be going 100 miles per minute

I threw the blankets off my bed, jumped out and ran down the hall and into Jasper's room

There he was

Sleeping peacefully…

Then I don't know what happened to me, it was like my body was just doing what it wanted, and my brain had absolutely no control over it.

My feet were controlling the rest of me; they were carrying me over to him, to his bed, almost like an instant reaction.

Drawing back the covers I slipped in next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Charlie?" he said sleepily

"Promise me you'll never ever leave," I said looking up at him

"I promise" he sighed as he floated back off to sleep

* * *

"Charlie, Charlie" I heard a voice calling my name trying to wake me up "Charlie" it was Jaspers

"I'm sorry," I said sitting up kind of embarrassed

"What was that all about anyway?" He questioned

"Well I had a nightmare that you were leaving and I was trying to stop you from going but you just kept saying you had to and that you couldn't struggle anymore, and I came in here to make sure you were still here and reassure myself that you weren't going to leave" I explained

"I'm not going anywhere," he said stroking my hair with a caring smile on his face

"Good" I said grinning as I got up and walked down stairs…the house was empty

"JASPER! Where is everybody?" I called out to him

"They went hunting," he answered suddenly appearing at my side

"Ok" I said as I turned on a radio to hide the silence

"Oh my favourite song!" I announced as I started to dance

"Now I see why you and Alice are best friends," he said watching me laughing

I just grinned in return as I carried on dancing

He rolled his eyes as he laughed and turned to walk away

"Where do you think your going?" I asked grabbing his wrist, stopping him in his tracks

He narrowed his eyes

"You're going to dance!" I commanded him

"What! Uh-uh! I don't dance!" he replied wide eyes while trying to get out of my grip

"Oh c'mon its not like anyone would see you" I pleaded

"You would!" he retaliated

"So what if I did, its only me" I answered back

"Maybe after" he sighed turning to leave

"Oh your no fun" I said putting on a fake pout

"What was that?" he asked turning around to face me with a smirk on his face

"I said you're no fun," I said poking my tongue out at him

"Is that so? Well that's where your wrong" he said slowly inching forward

"What are you doing?" I quietly said eyeing him warily

"You know there's a pool out the back, it's just there for show but I think I've figured out a way to use it…" he answered back still smirking, getting closer and closer

"You. Wouldn't. Dare" I said my eyes growing wide as I started backing away

"Oh wouldn't I?" he said his smirk stretching wider across his face

Then in one swift movement he launched himself at me and threw me over his shoulder and started walking to the back of the house

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!" I screamed at him hitting him in the back with my hands.

"What's that? You want me to put you down? Hmmm. OK!" he said before throwing me into the freezing cold pool

I came up to the surface to be greeted by Jasper at the side of the pool absolutely laughing his head off.

"You should see your face!" he said in-between laughs

"You know what would be funnier?" I said swimming over to the side of the pool

"What" he said still laughing

"This." I said before grabbing his ankle and pulling him into the pool.

He came to the surface with a shocked look on his face mouth open and eyes wide.

"Now you should see your face," I said smirking at him

He just shot me a glare and splashed water at me, which followed me splashing water at him, and soon we were in a massive water splashing war!

" I'm getting out," I announced as I stopped splashing and headed over to the edge and got out of the pool

"Now look who's no fun" Jasper called out laughing but stopped when a ball hit him in the side of the head

He looked up to yell at me but I was gone

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" he called out to the air as he got out of the pool

Mumbling under his breath he drifted inside thinking of how he would get me back.

* * *

**A/N: Not a great chapter i know. but still.**


	6. Bloody Awkward Silences

**A/N: For ppl who read the previous chapter 6 i had up i'm so sorry i had to change it. but i haven't changed the whole thing i only changed the end.**

* * *

"We're home!" Alice's voice chimed through the house.

"Charlie? Jasper?" she called again after we didn't answer.

"Hello?" she called walking into the main part of the house looking around, everyone else following her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran behind her at full speed, Jasper Closely behind.

"Help me! He's got some weird mixture made up in that bottle and I don't know what it is and HE'S TRYING TO GET ME!" I said in one breath peeking over the top of Alice shoulder to find that jasper was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I said confused as I stepped out from behind Alice.

Suddenly there was a movement off to the side and before I could turn my head Jasper had run past me and poured the gooey, browny orange mixture all over me.

Gasping I looked down, I was covered in it.

Looking up I saw Jasper standing a few feet away from me smirking.

My mouth open I shot him the most coldest glare I could give anyone

"Your gone" I said slowing inching towards him still glaring as I watched the smirk disappear from his face

I closed the space between us and glared into his eyes then got some of the mixture off my shirt and slapped it onto his face.

His eyes shot wide

"Now your gone" he said smirking

"Oh no you don't you already got me enou-" I was cut short by him pouring more of the mixture in my hair

My jaw dropped.

"That's it," I said scooping the mixture out of my hair and throwing it in his face

"Oh now its on!" he said trying to sound tough

"Its on like Donkey Kong!" I said finishing his sentence

"Stop it! Your 20 and 19 year olds, you're not supposed to act like this" Esme said watching us

"Ha!" Jasper said squeezing the bottle in his hand making the mixture stream out towards me

Thinking quickly I ducked just in time for it to go over me hitting Rosalie in the face

"HA!" Emmett cried going into a full laughing fit

Rosalie shot him a death glare and he held his hands up in defence stifling his laugh

Rosalie turned to Jasper giving him the most frightening looking glare that I've ever seen.

Jaspers face turned to panic as Rosalie started walking towards him

"IT WAS CHARLIE WHO STARTED IT!" he yelled as she got closer and closer to him

He turned to run but it was too late, Rosalie had got him by the ear and was yelling all sorts of profanities at him.

The rest of the family and I just looked on in horror.

_Poor jasper, although this is very funny _I thought to myself

"You evil person" Edward said behind me

Evil? This isn't evil, if you want I'll show you evil, I'LL SHOW YOU EVIL FRIKIN KANEVIL! Stop reading my thoughts or I swear to god I'll hurt your precious Volvo!

I laughed lightly when I heard Edward quietly gasp at my threat

Turning my focus back to Rose and Jasper I saw that she had her hand raised in a 'ready to slap' position and Jasper had his arms over his head and eyes squeezed shut bracing himself for the blow.

I looked back at the rest of the family; they looked like they were watching a drama movie, like they were anticipating what was going to happen next

Suddenly a loud booming noise went through the house and the whole family gasped, I spun my head around to find that Rosalie was gone and Jasper was standing there alone stumbling.

"O-ok t-that h-hurt" he stuttered before collapsing on the ground holding his face

Everyone's eyes followed him fall to the ground

"Bashed up by a girl, the shame," I joked as I walked over and kneeled beside him "toughen up" I said helping him up.

Standing up he straightened out his shirt and looked up at me glaring.

"I hate you," he said pointing a finger at me and stumbling again

"You look like your drunk," I said narrowing my eyes

"I wish I was drunk right now, instead of this," he said closing his eyes briefly then opening them and glaring at me again "I think we need to call a truce"

"You think? I know. You can't afford to be bashed up by a girl again can you?" I asked jokingly

"Exactly…wait…HEY!" he said realizing what I had said

"Oh. My. God, you just had a dumb moment, Rosalie must've hit you hard to of caused that" I said raising my eyebrows

"Oh believe me, she did" he replied turning to go up stairs but I stopped him by jumping on his back

"What is with you and jumping on my back?" he asked laughing

"I dunno its fun and I don't feel like walking so your carrying me" I replied

Rolling his eyes he walked up the stairs and set me down on the ground.

"Happy?" he asked

"Very" I replied grinning at him

[Awkward silence]

"I'm gonna have a shower now" I said breaking the silence

"Yeah" he said turning away and going down the hall to his room while I walked down the hall to the bathroom

_Bloody awkward silences _I thought

* * *

**A/N: Again so sorry to all of you that read the previous chap 6...it had to be done**


	7. England Here We Come!

The next few weeks were less than average to say in the least

Absolutely nothing interesting seemed to be happening and to be honest I was over it. I was bored out of my mind and I was going to do something about it, whether the rest of the family liked it or not.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LOOK ALIVE! ITS TIME WE DID SOMETHING INTERESTING! GET UP! RISE AND SHINING! WAKEY WAKEY! ALL THAT JAZZ!" I yelled as I paced back and forth up and down the hallway smashing two saucepan lids together and banging on everyone's doors.

I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes still hitting the lids against each other and yelling out random 'wake up' phrases waiting for everyone to come out.

"WOAH! Don't do that!" I said as I opened my eyes to be faced with a very extremely calm looking Carlisle.

He smiled sarcastically for a second

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" He yelled his face suddenly becoming very aggravated as he continued yelling at me about 'how he wants to sleep and I'm depriving him of that'

"Time Out!" I said making the time signal with my hands "calm yourself…ok one: the absence of your unnatural calmness seems weird at the moment and quite frankly its frightening…two: this place has become unbearably boring and lifeless so we're going some place interesting and three: guess where it is!"

He started to say something but I cut him off "HOLD ON! We must wait for everyone else to get out here!"

Rolling his eyes he called out for everyone else to come out.

Groans of annoyance filled the air as everybody staggered out of their rooms yawning

"Ok continue," I said facing Carlisle grinning,

"Where?" he breathed out

"We're all going t-" I almost finished my sentence when…

"What put that into your head!" Edward said "Why there?"

"Ok yeah I really seriously do wish you would stop doing that," I said turning my attention to him

He just shrugged in reply

"Where was I? Oh yeah! We're going to England!" I said continuing what I was saying

Everyone was suddenly extremely awake

"England? Why are we going to England?" Emmett said with wide eyes

"Well I figured; seeing as nothing was happening around here and we're constantly stuck in the house, that we need to get away for a couple of months, and I did my research and England seems logical, its not very sunny so we don't have to worry about that and its cold and overcast the majority of the time, ITS PERFECT!" I explained to everyone "and it's an opportunity for Carlisle to visit his birth country" I added

I looked around the hallway, everyone looked intrigued, even Rosalie.

"So………when are we leaving?" Emmett said with a slight smile on his face

"As soon as we're all packed," I answered

Alice laughed and clapped her hands in excitement

"Wait how long did you say we were going for?" Bella said with raised eyebrows

"Couple of months" I replied

Edward laughed

"Good luck packing with Alice, Dominic," he said while walking into his room with his arm around Bella

"What's that supposed to mean" Dominic said looking around the room

"Let's just say Alice doesn't wear the same outfit twice" Emmett said looking at Dominic amused

"What? So your…. you can't…oh god" Dominic stuttered before being dragged into the room by Alice

"Nice guy…too bad he wont be the same for too long" Rosalie said walking into her room with Emmett

Laughing Esme and Carlisle went to their room while Jasper when to his.

"Yay" I squeaked quietly as I went to mine to pack

* * *

An hour later Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and I were downstairs packed and ready to go…we were just waiting on Alice and Dominic.

"Ready!" Alice chirped as she came down the stairs dragging Dominic and three suitcases behind her…. boy did that guy look defeated.

"Holy crap Alice! Your unbelievable!" Emmett said staring at her bright pink suitcases

"Take it easy…. this is important stuff" Alice defended

"Important to you being hair straighteners and blow dryers" Emmett said laughing

"Yes…what's wrong with that?" she asked staring at him blankly

Emmett seemed to be stuck for a comeback…that had to be a first

"Can we just go now?" Dominic whined from behind Alice

"Yes! Lets go!" Alice shrieked

We all got into the cars and drove to the airport

* * *

"England here we come!" Alice called out as our private jet took off

"Must you say that whenever we go somewhere?" Edward called from the back of the jet

"It's a habit" she called back in a defensive tone

"Quiet" Dominic whined next to me pinching the bridge of his nose

"What did you do to him?" Jasper yelled out to Alice "He looks like he has a hangover"

"I didn't do it!" she said turning to face Dominic

"Whatever" Jasper said laughing

"I didn't!" she said again

"Ok ok I believe you," he said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" she said with a don't-mess-with-me attitude

Jasper just held his hands up in defence

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted waking everyone up

"That's the second time today" Bella whined stretching her arms

"Oh quit complaining," I said back at her earning a slap on the arm

I just poked my tongue out at her

"Ok ow!" Dominic said as he got off the jet

"Whoa! Ya know for a really overcast place…this is really bright!" Emmett said squinting

"You'll get used to it" Carlisle said as he and Esme got out of the jet

I yawned as I stretched my arms and neck as I tilted my head back so my face was facing the sky

"Nice brez-" I stopped talking and flinched as a raindrop hit me in the face

In less than a minute it was pouring.

"If we end up stuck in a house _here _as well…I'm blaming you" Jasper said slapping my back as he walked past

"That better not happen" I muttered under my breath as I followed the family and Dominic out side to the pick up area.

"Who hired the limo?" I asked as I started at the vehicle

"Me" Alice chimed "I wanted to ride in style"

"Nice" I laughed as I climbed in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Enjoy....thx 4 readin. review...........yes..........maybe...........no?.......ok**


	8. All Nighters and Unexpected Suprises

Diary Starts:

WAZZUPPPPP! Its Charlie here…. who else would it be? Anyway while we're in England I've decided to keep a journal/diary thing of what happens.

So we've been here for three days now…it hasn't stopped raining until today so we've been stuck inside but we are DEFINITELY doing something _outside_ tomorrow!

At least being in England has taken my mind off Jasper for a while. Back home having nothing to keep my mind occupied—he was all I though about—it was like he was a metal that attracted the magnet that was my mind, no matter how hard I tried to think about something else the magnetic pull wouldn't let me

Oh! Something interesting happened yesterday! Alice and Dominic announced that they were an official couple! How great is that! Everyone was over the moon about it.

OH! I JUST GOT AN IDEA OF SOMETHING TO DO TONIGHT!

Bye!

* * *

"PEOPLE!" I shouted as I closed the book and put it in a drawer "I HAVE AN IDEA!" I added walking down the hallway

Did I mention we were staying in a hotel that every room is two stories and the size of a proper house? Well now you know.

Emmett was first in the room "what is it?" he asked

"PEOPLE! LETS CHUCK AN ALL NIGHTER!" I called to the rest of the family

"Like a party all nighter?" Alice asked suddenly appearing at my side

"Kind of but only with us" I said thinking

'Hmmm…what will be the point of this all nighter?" Bella asked also appearing at my side

"I don't know…something to do…" I shrugged

"Ok" Edward said from next to Emmett

"We should do all those games like Truth or Dare" Dominic said walking into the room

"Who said what about truth or dare?" Jasper said also walking into the room

"An all nighter with truth or dare and games like that sounds fun" said Rosalie suddenly appearing next to Emmett

"We should get a bunch of movies as well," Dominic added

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room both had curious expressions on their faces

"You are throwing an all nighter when there is probably something more interesting happening outside of the hotel room?" Carlisle asked looking around

"If you like we could go on a killing spree around London instead" I said getting up a smirk on my face

"Don't say stuff like that, I never know if your being serious or not" Bella said next to me

"Oh ha, ha" I rolled my eyes

"Oh! Lets go and get some movies!" Alice said as she jumped up and down on the spot like a little kid on a sugar rush

Because the weather was reasonably dry we walked.

"Everyone pick out something" Carlisle said as we each split up around the store

"Nothing gory" both Jasper and me said simultaneously shooting each other a look that seemed too confuse the rest of the family

"Why don't you want a gory movie?" Emmett asked looking at me funnily "I thought you liked those types of movies"

"Hmmm well I don't," I said huskily as I stalked off to the other side of the store

"O…Kay" he said as I walked off muttering to myself

By the time everyone had picked out a movie each almost an hour had gone past everyone had picked completely different things, everything ranging from musicals to romance to thrillers to comedies had been covered.

While walking home I was given the job of carrying all nine movies so I checked out what they had chosen, one particular movie stood out to me

"ALRIGHT! Who picked out the sappy love story?" I called out, Romance movies weren't exactly my thing…especially not old ones, they not only annoyed me but they quite literally bored me to sleep.

"Ha ha! I just wanted to see your reaction" Dominic laughed from next to Alice "I know you hate them…don't worry, I didn't actually want to watch it"

"Good" I said relieved

"Why don't you like sappy romances?" Bella asked with one eyebrow raised

"They make me uncomfortable" I replied shortly

"How?" she questioned

"They just do," I said trying to finish the conversation

"Bu-"

I cut her off "can we please not talk about this!"

She looked kind of taken aback "sorry"

I knew I was getting confused looks from the rest of the family but it wasn't bothering me, I just kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked.

* * *

Night fell and we set up the flat screen in the living room, ready for the movies after the talking and all

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice yelled out and we all formed a very crappy circle

"My go first!" Dominic said "Bella…Truth or Dare?"

Bella thought for a moment "Truth"

Dominic also though for a moment "If Edward had never come back from Italy would you have got with Jacob?"

Edward snarled next to Bella probably at the thought of them together

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye "I couldn't say for sure but its possible that I would have"

Edward snarled again

"Ok my turn!" Emmett called

"Charlie!" My head instantly shot up "Truth or Dare" Emmett's booming voice was filled with eagerness

"Dare" I said without thinking

Edward instantly burst out laughing he obviously knew what the dare was.

Emmett smirked "Well you and Jasper are the only ones who don't have anyone holding them back so…. i dare you and Jasper to make out!"

My eyes went wide…everyone was hooting, I don't think I could do this…now I realize why Edward was laughing so hard

I looked over at Jasper…he seemed calm…but when did he not, he must of felt my eyes on him because he turned to meet my gaze and smiled slightly

_Ugh that's not helping_

"Go on!" Emmett boomed over the noise "get up in the middle you two!"

I looked over at Alice, who gave me a nod, then I looked over at Jasper, he was getting up…HE WAS WILLINGLY GETTING UP!

_Holy crap I swear I'm about to start hyperventilating_

I slowly stood up and walked to the middle of the distorted circle…to Jasper

_Breath it'll be fine…breath it'll be f-WOAH!_

My thought was cut short when a pair of lips crashed into mine…Jaspers lips…I was surprised, shocked, but I was subconsciously kissing back

I'm not going to read too much into this…it was a dare…nothing else

We we're like that for a good 5 minutes before we broke apart

He smiled at me then turned and walked back to his place in the crappy circle…I did the same

"Charlie! Choose someone!" Alice's voice said

"Huh?" I said still a bit dumbfounded by what had just happened

"Choose someone," she repeated

"Oh…um…Dominic…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" he said instantly

"Ok um…if you had to hook up with someone in this room that wasn't Alice…who would it be?"

"Uhhhh…Rosalie" he said after a moment

Rosalie looked shocked and a look of jealousy crossed Emmett's face

Everyone started laughing at Emmett's look of jealousy and Dominic's embarrassed face

"Ok ok! Get over it!" Emmett called "continue with the game!"

The game went on for another ten minutes until it came back around to me again

"Charlie! Truth or dare!" Rosalie called

"Truth" I said quickly, I wasn't taking the risk of saying Dare again

"Ok who's got a good question? Rosalie asked everyone, Emmett whispered something in her ear "why were you so grouchy at the movie store this afternoon?"

I suddenly felt angry

"Pass" I said quietly

'YOU CAN'T PASS!" Emmett yelled out

"Well I just did," I said back glaring slightly

"Just answer the question!" Emmett pushed

"NO!" I said raising my voice

"Answe-"

"Just let it be" Jasper cut in "If she doesn't want to answer don't push her to"

I looked at Emmett before stomping out of the room and upstairs to my room

I rested my forehead on the door when I closed it…I must have been like that for 10 minutes—getting a hold of my frustration

I jumped when someone knocked on the door

"Its only me" Jaspers voice came through the door

I sighed before answering, "Come in"

"You ok?" he said closing the door

"Do I look ok?" I answered his question with another question

"You can't keep it a secret from them for all eternity" he said quietly his voice was—caring—to say in the least

"There goes my plan," I muttered to myself

"Keeping it a secret from them won't help…it'll only make them more curious" he said still quietly

"I know it won't help—nothing will help…nothing can help…it's the past and you can't change the past but they don't need to know" I replied

Jasper was only person who I knew for sure wouldn't judge me for my past, although I've only been a vampire for a short while I still have a really hard time being around humans.

Before the Jasper found me I was a wreck, when I was first changed the burning in the back of my throat was so intense, I started hunting almost instantly, but once I started I didn't stop. I wasn't hunting for the sake hunting; I was hunting for the sake of killing.

When I was human I was never the one in control of things and the feeling I got when I saw the look of horror in my victims eyes gave me a sense of power over them, I moved around a lot so I didn't make the town all edgy of a serial killer, I would stay in a town for a maximum of 3 days, kill at least 10 innocent people then I would move on to a new town or city.

I was doing this for about three months before Jasper had found me, he told me about the cullens and their diet of animal blood, how they had learnt to control their thirst for humans, it was then I realized what I was doing was wrong, that I was killing innocent people—who had lives of their own, maybe even families—just so _I _could feel a sense of power, Jasper told me about his past, how the cullens had changed his life, he convinced me to meet the cullens, to give their lifestyle a shot, I was unsure at first but went along with it anyway.

I gave it a go for a month, I wanted to leave, to got back to my old lifestyle, but when I would try to leave something would click in my head and I would realize that I _didn't want _to go back to being a monster, gradually over time the feeling started to fade but it was always in the back of my mind waiting to be triggered. Jasper was the only one who I actually _told _about my life although I was pretty sure that Edward and Alice knew too I just didn't feel as close to them as I did Jasper, so I had put off telling them the entire time I'd been with them. I knew I would have to tell them sometime but I didn't think it would be so soon…

"I know you think that they'll judge you, but they won't. Trust me on this. I felt the same way when I first came to live with them, but instead of being judged about my past I was welcomed even more, they were understanding, supportive, they knew it would be rough getting through it but they never gave up, they always had hope"

"You'll help me tell them won't you?" I pleaded looking up at him

He smiled his caring smile "of course I will"

I smiled in return and hugged him "thanks"

"By the way that kiss back there"—I froze—"was great," he whispered

I pulled away from the hug and stared at him

"You really know how to ruin a good moment don't you" I laughed sarcastically

"Me telling you that you're a good kisser isn't good?" he asked with one eyebrow raised

"No but—" I started only to be cut off by him laughing, "_what's so funny?_"

"Nothing, its just— he stopped briefly when I narrowed my eyes at him "—it funny that you didn't realize earlier, I can feel people emotions around me and there's no exception with you"

"I knew you could do th—_oh. _OH! Holy crap I'm stupid," I said throwing my hand over my face in embarrassment "so—you—know?" I said looking through my fingers

He just smirked and nodded in reply

"Aw man!" I said throwing my other hand over my face

I looked up when I heard him laughing again

"What is it _now_?" I asked looking through my fingers again

"It's funny that you're so embarrassed even though I feel the same way about you" he said, it sounded so casual

"Oh great now your laughin-_wait..._what did you say?" I said narrowing my eyes at him when what he'd said actually registered

"I think you heard me," he said staring into my eyes

I gave the best sarcastic look I could give in this situation "repeat it anyway"

"I said: it's funny that you're so embarrassed by"—I cut him off there "no, no, no…the end part"—"I feel the same way about you," he continued

I stared at him for a second

"Don't joke around like that," I said looking away

"Who's joking?" he questioned moving so he was in my view again

I gaped "what?" I mouthed

He rolled his eyes "how many time do I have to say it until you finally realize that I'm being serious, I feel the same way about you, the same way you feel about me"

"Serious?" I questioned

He rolled his eyes again before reaching down and grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine "does that convince you?" he asked when he pulled away

"You know what I don't think that I _does"_ I said jokingly

"Well I have to convince you some more," he said catching my joking tone

He craned his neck down and pressed his lips into mine again, only for longer this time

"Convinced" he said smirking once we parted

"Just" I said smiling

"Lets go downstairs now," he said laughing

"Ok" I said before jumping on his back

He stopped walking and turned his head to see me out of the corner of his eye, I knew he had them narrowed

"You're going to have to get use to it, 'cause when I don't feel like walking your going to be piggy backing me" I laughed

"You're just a 19 year-old kid you are," he said jokingly

"Mush!" I said pointing forward as we went downstairs

_Ok tonight turned out better than I expected it to._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: If you read plz review because i wan't to know individual's opinions on it...my traffic is good but i wanna hear opinions people! Oh yeah a new FanFic will be coming up soon, it will be another twilight one and its for my friend...she wuvs emmett. Constructive Critisim (sp?) is welcome...no flames...constructive...and if you have ideas for chapters coming up don't hesitate to put them forward. BAII! Thanks.**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: I've come under the impression that some people might be getting confused about the whole being able to sleep thing so just to straighten things out...**

**Yes they are all vamps but in this story they can sleep. hope thats cleared things up for the people that were wondering.**

**Oh and thanks to littlelucylu for giving me a really nice review...its great to hear that your enjoying my story :-)**


	10. YOU love ME?

Diary Starts:

Ok…yeah its Charlie here again,

Well this week has been interesting, the all nighter was fun, we didn't manage to stay up all night though, I was first to go out, watching some movie that Edward chose, it was really boring so it put me to sleep.

We all went on the London eye a couple of days ago it was pretty awesome and now I've got this new goal thing I want to go on every one of the worlds biggest Ferris wheels, especially that one in Singapore that thing is massive!

And the best thing all week was Jasper and I got together! Yew! And he's sitting next to me right now laughing and mimicking me writing this…and now he's…wait what's he got? HE HAS MY MUSIC! If you'll excuse me I must go and kill him now…BYE!

"Put the Ipod down" I said through my tightly clenched teeth, if there was one thing I hated most in the world it was people touching my ipod

"Why? What are you gonna do to me if I don't?" he asked walking away from me backwards

"I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll" I didn't even bother finishing my sentence, screaming I ran for him and started hitting him wherever I could

It didn't seem to have any affect though, he just laughed and grabbed my wrists to stop me…it worked and I stopped trying to get out of his grasp and glared up at him only to be faced with his gorgeous smile

"Whoa, calm down" he said smirking when a wave of calmness went through me

"I hate you, but your mine so I don't hate you" I said smiling up at him

"That's good to know, because I _love_ you," he said kissing the top of my head

"What did you just say?" I asked the sides of my mouth curling up forming a small shy smile

"I said I love you," he repeated letting go of my wrist and closing the small gap between us, snaking his arms around my waist

"Really? You-you love _me_?" I whispered staring up into his eyes

"Of course I love you…you are my life, without you my life would be worthless, my world would crumble and everything would turn dark if I were to lose you, you are my world, life and love and you always will be" he replied staring back down into my eyes.

His eyes had a piecing beauty about them; they sent a warm toasty feeling right trough my body for my head to my toes.

He studied my face waiting with anticipation for my reaction but my reaction wasn't to reply with words, I stretched up on the balls of my feet and pressed my lips to his snaking my arms around his neck, allowing my eyes to flutter close and letting my fingers twirl aimlessly in his hair forcing all the love and adoration I felt for him into the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed back with the same amount of love, I didn't want this moment to end but I had to speak

I pulled away grinning "I love you too"

He grinned in reply and crashed his lips back into mine I melted into the kiss, our lips parted allowing our tongues to dance with each other until there came a knock on the door, laughing I pulled away and gave him one short kiss on the lips before walking to the door and opening it.

It was Alice, Bella and Rosalie.

"What is it?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice

They looked at each other "we miss forks!" they said in unison

"Can we go home soon?" Bella pleaded

"Yeah, I kind of want to go home too" I replied

"Are you serious?" Alice asked

"Yup" I said popping the p at the end "lets go home today!"

There was a short silence between us

"Yay!" Alice chirped running off to tell everyone I figured

"Was that it?" I asked Bella and Rosalie

"That was it" Rosalie said before walking away with Bella

I closed the door and walked back to find Jasper standing there grinning

"Home sick are we?" he asked walking towards me

" A little" I shrugged watching him, as he got closer and leaned down to kiss me again

" Now go pack were leaving soon" I said pulling away and turning to find my suitcase

"Okay" he said wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder "I'll meet you down in the lobby" he said kissing my neck and leaving

After packing I dragged my suitcase down to the hotel lobby to see everyone—even Alice—waiting for me.

"Gee you must've been anxious to leave if you finished packing before me," I said to Alice as I walked over to stand next to Jasper

"Oh I was," she laughed as we waited while Carlisle went to the front desk and checked out.

"Right lets go," he said walking back over to us and picking us his suitcase

We walked outside and climbed in the limo that Alice had hired again and went to the airport to catch our jet.

I was honestly glad to be going home

* * *

**Extremly short i know sorry but i didn't know what else to write in this chapter...review review review! and suggest ideas for more chapters cuz i'm running our of them and i don't want to stop a story at 10 chapters. again constructive critisim welcome. i want opinons people that still stands, so yeah...review suggest and opinons...STAT!**


	11. From England to Home to BONJOUR!

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE MAJOR LACK OF UPDATES! But I have a good reason…you see school is back, new year, new teacher, more homework yada, yada, yada, so I haven't had lots of time to do things like I did in the holidays, then every now and then I would get some time to write a bit more of this chapter AND I even finished it…but then the computer started being a ##### and decided it was going to go all skitz and it deleted my entire Fanfic folder therefore I lost the chapter and I had to rewrite it again then half way through rewriting it we had a blackout and I hadn't saved it yet then I lost it again and it was a MASSIVE THING! So I had to rewrite it again and this time I decided I would be smart and saved it as soon as I started writing and then I created a backup and put it on a USB stick so there was no way I was going to lose it and yeah well here it is…oh yeah, i do not hate Jacob Black, he is actually my second favorite character after Jasper, but that whole hating thing just fit into the story...again i DON'T HATE JACOB BLACK!**

The plane trip went smooth—apart from Alice driving Jasper crazy with her jumpiness—other than that it was all good, the same can't be said for the trip home, Jasper and I rode with Alice and Dominic…not a good idea, Alice was so excited to get home that she completely ditched trying not to stand out and went crazy, pedal to the metal, extremely, hugely, massively over the speed limit, gaining the attention of everyone we passed, she had Dominic, Jasper and I screaming for her to slow down, while Jasper and I clung to each other for dear afterlife and Dominic gripped the dashboard of Alice's 911 turbo, I think its clear we will never ride with her again, EVER!

We pulled up in the driveway along with Edward and Bella in Edward's Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in Emmett's jeep and Carlisle and Esme in. We all scrambled out of the cars, Dominic, Jasper and I faster than anyone else, only to be greeted by the filthy, half naked sight of none other than Jacob Black, the one person…no, no, the one thing I truly loathe in this world, he lost the one speck of respect I had for him after that stunt he pulled at Edward and Bella's wedding, Bella, of course, forgave him for it, kind-hearted Bella can't hold a grudge against anyone, let alone Jacob Black! I know that Jacob is "one of Bella's best friends" but I just don't believe that it's a very good choice, his temper is out of control, he's a werewolf and therefore, one of our sworn enemies, everything he touches gets dirty and he makes everything around him smell revolting! I mean seriously! Unfortunately, Bella has banned both Rosalie and I from speaking when he's around…

"What's he doing here?" I hissed under my breath to Carlisle taking a small step forward

"Stay Calm. Don't do anything stupid" Carlisle replied quietly

_It's hard not to do anything "stupid" when that filthy mongrel is polluting the very air I'm breathing!_

"Calm down Charlie" Jasper said walking up beside me and entwining his fingers with mine

"It's ok, he's not here to cause trouble, he's just come to say hi to Bella' Edward whispered

Jacob had, by now, scooped Bella up in a massive hug and was saying how he hadn't seen her in ages. Edward seemed to be handling it surprisingly well, usually he would have that look on his face when you are so close to exploding with anger or jealousy or whatever and would be snarling until he left, infact he was handling it extremely well, had he finally accepted that Jacob and Bella are friends? I managed to hold back all frustration throughout the time he was around, with the help of Jasper of course; I swear if it weren't for him Jacob would have been decapitated long ago. I was utterly relieved when Jacob'############ vanished from sight.

"I can breathe!" I over dramatized complete with fake gasp of air

Suddenly we heard our home phone start ringing from inside the house…this was strange, we never, ever, got calls on our house phone…

We walked in the door and stood silently in the foyer just listening to the ringing, looking around, rolling my eyes and sighing, I realized no one was about to answer it, taking the task into my hands I walked over to the phone and picked it up…

Before I could even say hello…

"BONJOUR!" a strong French male's accent spoke

"ARGH! I mean…Carlisle!" I yelled for Carlisle to come.

I handed Carlisle the phone and he slowly but surely put the phone to his ear

"Hello?" he spoke with a confused tone "Benoit? Benoit! I haven't spoken to you in years! How are yo-this afternoon? Uhhhh, I guess so…. oookay, I'll see you then"

With that he hung and walked back to his place next to Esme, confusion thrust upon his face

"…Well…who was that?" I asked after what seemed like months of silence

"That was Benoit, He's an old friend of mine…he's coming here…this afternoon…he's heard of Charlie…and wants to meet her…" Carlisle replied completely zoned out

"What? How does he know about me? And why does he want to meet me?" I asked stunned

"I have no idea how he knows about you, he lives and has lived in France all his life, and he didn't mention why he wanted to meet you…" Carlisle responded obviously trying to understand the situation himself

"Okay………then" I mumbled blinking in confusion

Who was this Benoit guy? Why did he want to meet me? And how in the world does he know of me? All I know is that this situation confused the whole family, Carlisle especially, and that means it must be extremely hugely confusion because Carlisle doesn't get confused easily. This was worrying….

"Carlisle…tell me about this Benoit guy…" I wanted info about this guy so I can be prepared for what he was like…

"Well I've known him for over one hundred years…he's older than me and speaks every language in the world, he looks 21 in appearance and has longish messy brown hair, he feeds on animals mostly but he will feed on the occasional human, he is around Edward's height, and is lean but muscular, he is a tad arrogant and stubborn and will let you know his opinion whether it is wanted or unwanted, he will be quiet a lot of the time, stewing, thinking of the most unbelievable—not in a good way—thing he could come up with, he has the ability to read people's personalities, to be able to figure them out just by looking at them, he rubs off as a stupid arrogant pig at first but once you break through the barrier he is the most unique guy you'll ever meet." Carlisle answered

"He seems alright…" Edward put in his two cents worth

"…He's pretty much you!" Bella gasped then shooting Edward a look

"I was not an arrogant pig…" his sentence trailed off when he noticed Bella's face "Shutting up"

The rest of the day went quick…and pretty soon…the time I had been dreading had come, Benoit was standing in our foyer looking around at all of the artwork hung over the walls, I didn't want to have to speak to him but at the same time I wanted to so I could find out why he wanted to meet me…and most importantly how he knew about me…


	12. The Arrival of Benoit

"Beautiful house you have here Carlisle" Benoit's quiet voice echoed through our foyer, everything was silent as he analysed every inch of the room.

He turned and focused on our faces—probably sussing us out—he examined us through his orange eyes, flickering as they moved from one of us to the next.

I noticed that his eyes narrowed slightly when he reached Jasper, then, slowly his eyes stopped on me.

"You must be Charlotte, am I correct?" he questioned holding out his hand for me to shake

"That's right, but call me Charlie" I replied taking his hand to shake

I was shocked that instead of having my hand shook he brought it up to his lips and kissed it quickly

"It's a pleasure" he replied lowering my hand then finally dropping it "so, Carlisle, if I am to be staying here for a while, I will be in need a room to stay in"

Carlisle looked a tad stuck for words; we didn't have a spare room for him to stay in…a silence fell through the room, making it all the more bit awkward.

"You can stay in my room, I'll stay in Charlie's room with her" Jasper finally broke the silence

"Wonderful, your room is where?" Benoit asked Jasper ####### an eyebrow

Jasper's eyes narrowed in annoyance, I could tell he already didn't like this guy.

"Follow me" he replied huskily and started for the stairs, Benoit followed, leaving the rest of us in the foyer

"…Well that was different" Emmett said after a few seconds, we all nodded in agreement

"He definitely is a character," Edward said quietly

Unsure if he was joking around or not I let an awkward laugh escape my lips, Edward shot me a look, then I knew he was hardly close to joking around.

Jasper returned to his place beside me with a frustrated look on his face and looked back at the stairs where Benoit was walking down grinning like an idiot.

Carlisle and Esme took Benoit on a "grand tour" of the house, while Edward and Jasper ran off into the forest, Emmett and Dominic went to the lounge room to play the play station and Alice, Rose, Bella and I went up to Rose's room for some "girl talk" as Alice had put it.

Bella and I sat there as Alice and Rose talked about their favourite designers, and organized their next visit to Seattle for a massive shopping spree.

Almost two hours had passed and Edward and Jasper still hadn't returned, what were they doing?

"Hello, Earth to Charlie…. you with us?" Alice's voice chimed; apparently I had zoned out and was staring out into space.

"Huh?" I replied absent-mindedly

"You seem like you've got something on your mind…care to share?" Alice grinned

"Do you know where Edward and Jasper went?" I asked turning to face Bella

"Nope, he just told me he'd be back soon, so much for soon ay" she chuckled

"I had a vision before of Edward and Jasper running through the forest then they were in a field talking…it wasn't a field around here though, I would recognise it if it was, maybe that's why they've been gone a while, because they went somewhere kind of far from here" Alice added with a shrug

"Why would they need to go to a field that's not close to here just to talk…the forest would suffice for that" Rosalie replied with narrowed eyes

Alice just shrugged in reply. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she turned around n took a case down from a desk; she opened it revealing lots of nail varnish. "What colour?" she asked us spreading them out on the floor.

"That one looks nice" Rosalie said pointing to a magenta bottle

"Oh I like that one" Alice said picking up the bottle and opening it "give me your hand" she ordered Rosalie who didn't complain.

After about half an hour Alice had painted all of our finger and toenails, Rosalie'#########, Bella's violet, mine some bright orangish/redish colour and hers bright hot pink.

Another hour passed. Benoit was wandering around the house doing God knows what when Edward and Jasper walked through the door.

Jasper came straight up to Rosalie's room and plonked himself down in a beanbag near us and closed his eyes. Alice and Rosalie glared at him in annoyance, a grin crept onto Jasper's face and he opened his eyes….

"Sorry, am I annoying you?" He said smugly

"Oh no, not at all, I'm perfectly fine with you barging into my room then making yourself all comfortable on my furniture without even acknowledging that we are in here talking about bra's and underwear and that we don't want you here listening in!" Rosalie said sarcastically and Jasper face went blank

"Ok, I'll let you talk about your bra's and underwear and just, you know, leave" Jasper said getting up out of the beanbag and walking to the door and opened revealing Emmett standing outside grinning like little kid who was just given a can of coke and a packet of sweets.

"Can I come in and listen?" Emmett asked with a hopeful grin but Rosalie's death glare sent him bolting downstairs with Jasper, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Works every time" Rosalie said nodding victoriously

"Yes well, I think I'm going to go hunt…haven't been for a while" I announced and stood up

"I'll come" Bella said and stood up also

"Later" I waved as Bella and I took a running jump out of Rosalie's bedroom window/ glass door and raced into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: again sorry for the lack of updates....i've had a major writers block with this story and school with the assignnments and work and everything so sorry, hope u enjoyed it.......review?**


	13. PILLOW FIGHT!

It was almost 2am when Bella and I decided to head back home; we'd consumed enough blood to last for a while…

We entered the house to find everything still and silent except for the soft sound and the bright glow of the television in the lounge room.

Bella and I said goodnight and she went upstairs to Edward, while I went to see who was in the lounge room

I walked silently into the room only to be greeted by the stare of Benoit

"Hey Charlie, coming to watch the game with me are you?" he said grinning.

"Uh actually I only came to see who was in here, now that I know I think I'm going to go to bed actually" I replied smiling awkwardly

"Ok, tomorrow night then" he replied and turned his attention back to the television

I nodded before turning and floating upstairs to my room where Jasper was asleep on the bed; he looked so cute when he slept, it always made me smile.

I slipped into my awesome Garfield pyjama's that I had kept after I was turned and climbed into bed next to Jasper.

"Your back" Jasper suddenly whispered in my ear

"I thought you were asleep" I replied

"Nope" he laughed, "how was it?"

"Normal as always" I replied flatly and sat up

"What are you doing?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows

"I'm not tired" I replied

"So you're just going to sit there?" he asked

"No…" I replied

"Then what?" he asked confused

"Your going to sit up and talk" I replied

"Am I now? What if I want to sleep?" he questioned

"Please" I whined doing puppy dog eyes

"Damn you and your puppy dog eyes" he laughed and gave in sitting up.

"It not my fault you can't say no to them" I replied

"…Quiet you" he replied trying to keep a straight glare but failed miserably

"Jasper, just give up trying to glare at me…. it will never work unless we somehow have a massive falling out and break up and become sworn enemies…then maybe it'll work" I replied

"Well if it takes that just to glare at you then I think I can handle not glaring," he laughed

"Good, I don't want to be glared at anyway" I replied

"Then it's settled. No glaring," he laughed

Nodding an idea suddenly popped into my head…I slowly picked up a pillow…

'THINK QUICK!" I shouted and hit him in the side of the head with the pillow

"What the?' he blinked shaking his head in confusion then looked up at me smirking "that's it" he grinned and grabbed a pillow and hit me over the head knocking me sideways.

Getting up onto my knees I took a swing but the pillow that Jasper held blocked it, soon a full on pillow fight had erupted and there were feathers flying everywhere, and apparently we had woken everyone up

"What the frik are you two doing? You're making a hell of a lot of noise and I'm starting to jump to conclusions!" we heard Emmett's voice boom from the other side of the door, which just sent us into a laughing fit

"I mean c'mon we're in the house! At least wait until we all go on a hunting trip or something so you have the house to yourselves!" Dominic continued on making us laugh even more "that's it! I'm opening this door and if I find you two in there naked and in some weird position I will get the hose!" he called before opening the door to reveal us rolling on the bed in a laughing fit with feathers everywhere.

Everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, walked in looking around confused

"Ok people, its alright! At least that Charlie and Jasper weren't making sex noises and woke us up with them" Dominic announced sounding relieved

"But Charlie and Jasper making pillow fight noises _did _and now I'm annoyed" Rosalie said shooting us a glare "can you please try to schedule your stupid pillow fight for the daylight hours next time" she growled

"It'll be hard to do that with no pillows" I laughed holding up a shredded pillowcase in one hand and a pile of feathers in the other

"They were brand new," Esme shrieked staring at the material

"We'll buy new ones" Jasper quickly replied

"I would hope so" Esme replied shooting us both a look

"We're all going back to bed, please try to avoid from making anymore noises of any sort tonight" Carlisle stated and ushered everyone out

"What are we going to use for pillows!" I shouted after them

"Figure it out yourself!" Carlisle called back

Glaring at where everyone had just been I came up with an idea

"Lie down" I ordered Jasper

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because your chest is going to be my pillow," I replied

"What am I going to use?" he whined

"We'll buy new pillows tomorrow, until then you can handle the mattress can't you?" I questioned

"I guess I can deal with it" he replied and lied down

"Of course you can" I replied and rested my head on his chest

"Night" he replied brushing my cheek with his thumb

"Night" I replied and craned my head up so I could just reach his jaw bone and kissed it then settled back down on his chest and fell asleep

* * *

**A/N: plz plz plz review.....i want to hear your personal opinions on it........is it going well? got any ideas for later chapters? if you do let me know, and you'll get credit if i use your idea....thanks! :-)**


	14. Emmett Attacks!

We were woken by sunlight shining brightly through our window hitting us both in the faces, immediately causing us to open our eyes. Jasper wrapped me up in a hug and kissed the top of my head. His way of saying good morning I guess.

"Morning" I mumbled sleepily

"Sleep well?" Jasper asked releasing me from his hold

"Well enough" I replied with a yawn

"Well I'll leave you to get change, see you downstairs" Jasper replied and kissed the top of my head, then was gone.

I got up and got changed from my PJ's into my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a black and red flannelette shirt and a pair of ugg boots and bounded downstairs.

"Morning people!" I called out when I got downstairs. A chorus of muffled "mornings" came from every corner of the house. Suddenly Alice appeared by my side

"Get back upstairs now" she grumbled and started pushing me back up stairs.

"Why am I going back upstairs?" I asked

"Because your dressed like Bella before she was changed now move it!" she replied and pushed me into my room following me and closing the door.

"Now lets see," she said to herself as she started walking through my closet "ah-ha! Here put this on!" she called and tossed a bright purple knee length dress over her shoulder

"Alice you know I don't like dresses" I whined staring at the dress

"You shouldn't not like them, they suit you. Now put it on" she replied and started rummaging through my shoes

"Look at all of these great shoes you have. You should start wearing them. Here these should suit the dress" she called throwing a pair of shoes out. They were sliver, buckled up at the back, had a small heel and had diamonds encrusted on the front. Not wanting to argue I put the dress and shoes on and looked in the mirror.

"Ok, yep. I don't look over dressed at all," I mumbled sarcastically

"Don't be silly. You look fine" she replied grinning at me in the mirror. Her grin soon faded and her eyebrows furrowed together in thought "but you do still have bed hair" she started brushing my hair and before too long my hair was completely straight.

"Voila!" she shrieked

"Finally!" I replied and looked in the mirror "Hey this doesn't look half bad" I said spinning around a tad

"See! I told you that you looked good!" she replied and danced out the door calling Dominic

"She's wrong you know" Jasper whispered appearing at my side and staring at me in the mirror

"How is she wrong?" I asked swivelling around to face him

"You don't look good…" he grinned

"You did no-"

"Its impossible for you to look just plain good, you look beautiful" he continued

"Your such a cheese ball" I grinned

"And you love it" he replied smirking

"Quiet you" I replied

"Oh. See. You don't deny it" he laughed

"Shhhhh" I laughed putting my hand over his mouth

"CHARLIE!" a sudden yell from Alice came from downstairs making me jump and pull my hand away from Jaspers mouth "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE'RE WAITING!"

"We're waiting?" I repeated confused

"Ah yeah she told everyone that your wearing a dress and look really different" Jasper explained

"Great" I replied with fake enthusiasm "C'mon. Better not keep them her waiting" I continued and pulled him by his arm downstairs.

It was one of those days when it was sunny the whole day so I had to use my 'extra gift' to change the weather so it was overcast enough for Jasper and I to go out. We promised Esme that we would buy the new pillows today and she didn't let us forget about it either so after Alice had finished presenting me to everyone we decided to head out to get the pillows.

We drove to Port Angeles and to the nearest furniture shop. We found the kind of pillows that Esme had requested and paid for them and got back into the car and drove back to Forks.

We gave the pillows to Esme and went to the lounge room where Emmett and Edward were arguing. Eventually Edward seemed to get over frustrated with Emmett and stormed out of the room leaving Emmett sitting on the couch grinning.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked just as Emmett turned on the TV

"Can't explain. Watching" Emmett replied

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, which he caught and threw back at me then stood up and started bombarding me with pillows.

"Ahhh! Save me Jasper!" I screamed and crawled behind Jasper and peeked around his side at Emmett who was laughing.

Glaring at Emmett I pushed at Jaspers back for him to stand up and stood up after him and pulled on the back of his shirt and started dragging him backwards slowly backing out of the room. Once out of view from Emmett I turned around and started walking forward through the house to get out of harms way...

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to make the next chapter more interesting and longer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you have any ideas do not hesitate to put them forward i will most likely fit them into the story somewhere. thanks REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Drunken Fools

**A/N: Ok with this chapter just to let you know I didn't know if vampires could get drunk or not so lets just make it that they can …all right, we clear, great, good, perfect…and Lets continue…**

Just as I thought we were getting away Alice popped up out of nowhere bouncing around and looking all excited, when is she not excited about something but this time she looked even more excited and she was looking at me like I could be involved…somehow…

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" she shrieked loudly grinning like a fool

"…Here I am…" I replied shooting Jasper a confused look, which he just replied to with a shrug

"Guess what were all doing tonight!" she sang jumping up and down

"Erm…something exciting?" I guessed

"Very good! But guess what it is!" she replied

"Just tell me Alice" I replied not wanting to play a guessing game with her

"We're going to a party tonight! All of us! Me, you, Dominic, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Benoit, Esme and Carlisle!" she replied clapping her hands "isn't it awesome!"

"Whose party is it?" Jasper cut in

"I don't know them actually. But apparently who ever it is throws really good parties because everyone is going!" Alice explained

"Uh-huh…and who is everyone?" Jasper asked

"I don't know! But I know we're all going because I saw it" she replied with a hint of smugness in her voice

"Fine…fine…we'll go" Jasper said defeated

"Yay! Now I'm gonna go tell everyone else!" she announced and danced off

**Time of party…**

"Party, party par-TAY!" Alice sang as she skipped up to the house. The music that was booming out of the house was so loud that the windows and door looked like they were shaking. She knocked on the door and it opened…it obviously wasn't the host because they just walked away as soon as the door opened.

Alice made some strange noise of excitement and ran into the house but stopped to wait for Dominic. We all followed closely behind and once inside went our own ways, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Dominic went one way, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella went another way which just left Jasper and I.

The people hosting the party had organized a DJ to come and play so Jasper an I decided to head over and ask for a song. Low by Flo Rida. The DJ nodded at our request and the music started to change to the tune of Low.

There was a bar type thing where people were mixing drinks for people and giving out cans of beer and bottles of wine to anyone that asked. We were walking past the bar lookin thing and some guy called out to us and offered us two bottles of something. I untwisted the lid to mine and smelt it. WHEW! It smelt strong, I looked over at Jasper who was doing the same thing and as he smelt it he wrinkled his nose in distaste and gave the drink to some drunken man walking past us. I took a sip of mine…it tasted alright…I took another sip…

**Jasper's POV**

**(About an hour later)**

I watched as a drunken Charlie and Emmett danced in the middle of a circle that the other drunken people had formed around them. They were wasted. They were swinging each other around on their arms and singing in gibberish and laughing. Alice walked up beside me…staring in shock at Charlie and Emmett making fools of themselves.

"Oh god" she muttered not taking her eyes away from the two

"Oh god is an understatement" I replied shaking my head

A wall of people were by now blocking my view of Charlie and Emmett so I walked up and managed to push my way through the now massive crowd of people surrounding my girlfriend and brother. They were all clapping at Emmett and Charlie doing some strange break dancing routine that to me they seemed to be making up on the spot…it was actually really good.

"JASPER!" Charlie called as she spotted me watching them in the crowd…oh no…she had now got Emmett up off the ground and was pointing me out.

**Charlie's POV**

I spotted Jasper in the crowd and pointed him out to my best dancing buddy my breh Emmett! Emmett whispered his plan in my ear and it sounded gooooooooood. We both started skipping toward Jasper at the same time…

**Jasper's POV**

"HEY HO AWAY WE GO GET THAT JASPER! GET THAT JASPER! HEY HO AWAY WE GO GET THAT SEXY JASPER!" They chanted as they skipped toward me. Oh no this was bad…wait…why was Emmett chanting that? I understand Charlie but Emmett? I was too preoccupied with them moving towards me to even begin thinking about that now. Charlie fell into my arms laughing and looking rough. She was trying to talk but the words were just coming out all slurred and I couldn't make sense of them.

Emmett had completely charged past me—thank god—but had gone straight into Rosalie who looked furious with him. He was in for it. She started dragging him by his ear out the door.

I took out my cell phone and dialled Carlisle's number. The phone rang twice and Carlisle picked up

"Hello?" Carlisles voice came through the phone

"Carlisle. I'm taking Charlie home…her and Emmett have had a bit too much to drink" I replied.

"Okay. We'll be home soon too. See you then" He replied and hung up.

I looked down at Charlie who had by now passed out and was lying at my feet. I bent down and scooped her up in my arms and headed for the door.

I carried her outside, the music was just a booming sound and the words were muffled and covered by the booming bass. Rosalie was grilling Emmett about embarrassing her and making himself out to be a drunken fool. Emmett had his eyes squeezed shut and each time Rosalie's voice when harsher or louder he flinched away. I watched as I walked past them and into the forest. Once hidden from the eyes from anyone that might be able to see I ran back to the house. I took Charlie up stairs and to our room and changed her into her Pj's then i sat with her until everyone came home.

**A/N: Hey. If you're reading this then it means you bothered to read all of the chapter lol thanks for that. Hope you liked it. Please review. I liked writing this chapter and I wrote it in one night…I haven't been able to do that for a while…I've been writing my chapters over weeks because I've had really bad writers block. It sucked lol but during a maths lesson the other day when Hannah and I were thinking of songs to do a twilight parody with THIS popped into my head. Well I have been rambling on lately so REVIEW! Peace!**


	16. Baseball! EMMETT ARE YOU NUTS!

Being woken up by the smell of alcohol in your room isn't the best thing. That's how I woke up this morning. I looked over at Jasper who was curled up asleep next to me on the massive bed, I didn't want to wake him up so I quietly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. The alcohol smell was driving me insane.

I took a quick shower to get the alcohol smell out of my hair and to freshen up. Once I was done I wrapped myself in a towel, gathered my clothes and started walking to my room, only to be stopped half way down the hall by Benoit.

"Well hello" he said eyeing me up and down

"Uh hi" I replied and tried to push my way past him but a strong hand gripped my arm and pulled me back.

"What the f-" I started to speak but was cut off by a pair of lips harshly crashing into mine

I threw my hands up and attempted to push him away but he got hold of my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand. He wrenched my lips open and shoved his disgusting long tongue into my mouth. It's lucky I don't have a gag reflex. He ran his hand up my leg and started to make his way up the towel. I started kicking my legs and managed to kick him in his shin, it made him jump and an automatic reflex caused his arm to fly up and hit the wall. Jasper had woken up and had heard the noise. He opened the door and looked down the hall to see what was happening. Jasper, enraged threw himself at Benoit.

A fight ensued.

Jasper tackled Benoit to the floor with his hand around his neck, Jasper was snarling a terrifying sound, lip curled above his teeth, eyes full of anger and hatred. Carlisle and Edward heard the noise and ran upstairs to investigate. Edward ran over to me and backed me away from the fight. Carlisle was talking to Jasper—who was ready to kill Benoit—trying to convince him not to carry out his plans of killing him. Jasper wasn't having a word of it. He snapped Benoits neck and tore his head off. He tore him to pieces and put the bits in a shirt that had fallen to the ground when Benoit had pinned me against the wall. He stood up and looked at the three of us then bolted downstairs and out the door and into the forest.

I was shocked. Edward told me to go and get changed. I did as I was told. I looked out my window after I had gotten changed and saw a stroke of smoke rising up above the trees. Jasper was burning the pieces of Benoit.

Edward was waiting for me when I came out of the room. He walked me downstairs and sat me on the couch. Rosalie rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. We sat like that silently waiting for Jasper to return. After not too long Jasper walked in the door. I instantly ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room. He hadn't been in there since Benoit had arrived. He sat down on the bed with me still in his arms. I buried my head into his chest. This was one of those times that if i were human I would've been bawling my eyes out. Jasper realized this and just hugged me tighter.

"He's gone" he whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head.

"Thankyou" I replied quietly into his chest and moved my head up and kissed his neck. A quiet laugh came from Jasper

"What?" I asked looking up at him

"That tickles" he grinned down at me

"Oh. Really." I smiled and kissed his neck again making him laugh again.

I kept kissing his neck and he kept laughing softly. I kissed his Adams apple and his laugh turned into a yelp. I pulled away and looked at him grinning with amusement.

"What was that?" I asked still grinning.

"Nothing" he replied quickly

"Oh that was so not nothing!" I pushed on

"Fine. That's a weak spot for me. Ok" he replied and looked away seeming to be embarrassed.

"Aww. Is my wittle jazzy embarrassed?" I asked twirling my fingers in his hair

He just looked at me and shot me a fake glare.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Here let me make it up to you" I said and kissed his Adam's apple again. He yelped and I pulled away laughing.

"Quiet or I'll be forced to find your sweet spot" he replied

"Bet you couldn't find it" I joked and ran my finger over his neck.

"Oh really. You think that do you" he replied

"Yep" I replied

"We'll see about that" he laughed and started kissing my neck.

"Try all you want but you'll be trying for a whii…" my sentence slurred off when he actually DID find it.

He pulled away and stared at me smugly

"Ha!" was all he said

"You keep going like that and I'll have to make you yelp again," I threatened jokingly

"I think I could get used to it" he smiled

I grinned back.

"Damn your grin" I said looking away

"What's wrong with my grin?" he asked

"Nothing. But you grin a lot and your smile is contagious and it makes me smile and my cheek bones are starting to ache" I replied attempting to pout but failed

"Aw. Here. Let me kiss them better" he laughed and kissed each cheek

"Well now I know how to control you" I laughed

"Let me guess. By threatening to make me yelp," he guessed

"Yep" I smiled

"Well I can control you back" He laughed

"Dammit. Forgot." I said with fake annoyance.

"Don't worry. I won't use it to torture you." He replied

"That's a good thing then" I smiled and kissed him, on his lips this time.

He laughed and kissed my neck where my sweet spot. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"God dammit Jasper" I said in false aggravation

"You love it," he said into my neck

I pulled his head up and started kissing his neck roughly then kissed his Adam's apple he yelped. I kissed it again this time he tried to hold in the yelp but a growl erupted from his chest.

"You can't fight it Jasper," I murmured into his neck

"Shhhh" he said trying to hush me

"You can't silence me either" I replied

"SHHHH!" he repeated and pushed me gently down on the bed balancing his wait so he wasn't crushing me

He hungrily attacked my lips and ran his hands down to my waist

I tugged on the hem of his shirt. He got the hint and pulled it off then pulled mine off.

He went back to kissing my lips then to my jawbone and down my neck to my collarbone. A few small moans escaped my lips.

Suddenly someone cleared his or her throat at the door. Jaspers head shot up.

"This better be a matter of life and death Emmett" he growled annoyance clear in his voice

"Alice is here too," Emmett laughed

"You know that closing the door is usually a good way to go when you're going to be doing stuff" Alice giggled

"Why did you's HAVE to come up here?" Jasper asked

"There's a storm coming. We want to play baseball" Alice replied

"Baseball? You interrupted us for baseball?" Jasper asked annoyed

"You like baseball" Emmett replied

"Yeah but you know something, I kind of like this more" Jasper said glaring at Emmet "Its like 11:30 am anyway, why are you playing it now?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer" Emmett replied and laughed along with Alice

"OUT! And close the door when you go!" Jasper yelled and Emmett and Alice scurried away closing the door behind them.

"That was annoying" Jasper said turning back to me "Where were we?" he asked

I kissed him and grinned

"Oh now I remember" He grinned and we went back to what we were doing.

**A/N: well…what do y'all think? Please review…I'm dying here! Ily Hannah! Miss you!**


	17. Catch Me If You Can! Final Chapter

After a couple of hours of having the house to ourselves, the whole family got back from baseball. There was now a full on storm happening.

I was sat at a window with an acoustic guitar in my hand, strumming the chords to The Heart Never Lies by McFly and singing along. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett come and sit next to me.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied sitting my guitar down.

"I haven't heard you singing and playing guitar for ages!" He laughed

"Haha, yeah, I guess I haven't been in the mood for playing and singing for a while" I smiled looking at the ground

"And you are now?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied simply smiling at him. He smiled back

"Well Chars, I'm going to leave you be now" He said standing up and smiled "Toodles!" He scooted out the door.

_Toodles?_ I thought to myself….

"Toodles?" I heard Alice say as she walked in the door confused

"Yeah….I don't know either" I replied shrugging

"Hey you're playing!" She beamed

"Yeah" I laughed looking down at the guitar.

"It's been ages since I've heard you play" she grinned

"Why is everybody so phased by it" I replied laughing

"Because when you play it means your happy" She grinned

Damn, she was right…stupid Alice…stupid everyone really...they can all read my like an open book! Exception of Jasper…he just knows with everyone, damn his power!

"Your right" I grinned back at her

"So….why is Charlie-Warley so happy?" she chimed

I sighed, I couldn't give her the whole 'oh no reason, just happy' explanation.

"I really do love him Alice" I smiled looking up at her.

"Aww, that's so cute beyond belief!" she chirped hugging me

"Oh my God, Alice, quiet your face! How can you be so bubbly all the time?" I asked laughing

She shrugged.

"I've always been like this…" She stated simply and floated out of the room.

I've always admired how Alice was so happy all the time. She had a way of making everyone around her happy also.

I started playing again. This time I was making it up as I went along though. Not singing just playing…music always seemed to put me into a trance, a very calm, relaxed, tranquil trance.

I heard more footsteps approaching. I sighed. Trying to play in peace but people keep coming to see me, it was a tad annoying actually…until I noticed who this person was.

"Hello my darling" Jasper whispered in my ear.

I grinned and turned around meeting his gaze

"Hello" I replied and kissed him quickly

"You're playing again" he smiled at me

"Uh-huh" I nodded.

"Pass me the guitar" he asked holding out his hand.

I handed the guitar to him and watched him. He started strumming chords. Chords to a song that I loved—Close to the Flame by HIM— it had to be one of my favorite songs ever, and you know what? He started singing too. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was staring at my and playing me this song, and singing!

Did I think this would ever happen? Of course I didn't. I didn't even know that he knew what my favorite song was!

He strummed the last chord and sat the guitar down. He looked back up at my in time to see my lunge at him, tackling him in a huge hug.

"Oh my God Jazz, that was beautiful!" I exclaimed kissing him on the lips.

He laughed

"So you liked it?" he smiled down at me

"Of course I liked it" I grinned "how could I not have liked it?"

"I don't know, I guess I was sort of scared that I would have made a fool out of my self" He laughed nervously

"Oh my dear Jasper, you could never look like a fool to me my sweet, don't worry about it" I smiled

He smiled back at me. Suddenly another one of my brilliant ideas popped into my head…

"Hey…Jasper…darling?" I looked at him giving him a mischievous look

"…what?" he hesitated to answer me at first

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips getting more passionate by the second until I pulled away abruptly…

"Catch me if you can" I smirked and ran for the door

As I ran I could hear him yelling behind me

"You cheeky little monster, I was getting into that!"

I laughed as I continued running, not stopping…well not until he caught me…if he could that is….

**The End.**

**A/N: Ok sorry for being inactive on this story for like 2 years haha I've been moving around the country and doing all kinds of random stuff and I just haven't had time to get any written. So…with that said I know this is a crappy chapter but still…I hope you enjoy and review =) lots of love. xx**


End file.
